More Than Friends
by Roadway
Summary: Sora muses about love to his brother Roxas in the middle of the night. Roxas helps his clueless brother discover his obvious feelings for his best friend. SoRiku. oneshot. 'Attraction' Universe.


This is a side-story for "Attraction." It should make sense even if you haven't read "Attraction."

All you need to know: Sora and Roxas are half-brothers who are the same age and live apart. Every now and then Sora goes to visit Roxas in Twilight Town. This takes place during one of his visits. Both boys are around 13 years old.

* * *

"Hey Roxas," Sora's voice rang out well past dark in Roxas' room where he was staying. He was lying on a pull-out mattress which rested on the floor next to Roxas' higher bed. Sora began idly kicking the side of Roxas' mattress when he didn't respond.

"Stop kicking the bed." Roxas moaned lazily swinging his arm over the side in a futile attempt to smack Sora.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sora asked glad his brother was awake and ignoring the fact that he was probably the one who woke him.

"Ask me in the morning when I hate you less."

Roxas could _feel _his brother pouting. _Damn it, how can that pout still be so irresistible even when I can't see it? _He sighed and gave a real answer, "No."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"No reason."

Roxas groaned annoyed and turned around to fall back asleep.

[next night]

"Hey Roxas?"

"Are you intent on waking me up every night?" Roxas groaned. He loved his brother but he was not a fan of having his sleep interrupted by the boy's idiotic musings.

"Probably."

Roxas sighed resigning himself to his fate, "What is it this time?"

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone."

"No." He replied quickly hoping this would mean he would get to go back to sleep. Sora was silent as if waiting for more of a response but Roxas was intent on getting back to dreamland.

[next night]

"You awake?" Sora asked not bothering to whisper.

"Unfortunately."

"Do you have a best friend?"

"Uh…not really. Xion I guess."

"Do you like her?"

"What a weird question Sora. She wouldn't be my best friend if I didn't like her."

"Riku's my best friend."

"I know. You talk about him nonstop."

"Not really…"

"Yes really."

"Do you talk about Xion nonstop?" Sora doubted it as he couldn't remember ever hearing the name before. Roxas rarely talked about his personal life.

"No, Sora, because I'm not in love with her."

Sora flushed, "I'm not in love with Riku."

"God you're a idiot."

[next night]

"Roxas, what's it like to be in love?"

"How should I know?"

Sora shrugged even though the other boy couldn't see it in the dark.

[next night]

"Riku likes Kairi." Sora had given up on the preamble of checking to see if Roxas was awake. Roxas had given up on getting to sleep at a reasonable hour when Sora was over.

"Do you like Kairi?"

"Of course I like Kairi she's my best friend. But Riku _really_ likes Kairi."

Roxas sighed, "Are you jealous?"

"I…don't know. I mean Kairi's nice. I like hanging out when her but I don't like the idea of them together."

"So you're jealous?"

"I guess…"

"…."

"Does that mean I like Kairi?"

Roxas just sighed.

[next night]

"Roxas have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No."

"Oh…. Do you know what it's supposed to be like?"

"No."

"I kissed Kairi."

"So shouldn't you know what it feels like?" Roxas answered clearly annoyed.

"Well yeah but…people always act like it's so great and it wasn't really that….special."

"You probably did it wrong."

"Hey!"

"Or with the wrong person…" Roxas mumbled. Sora didn't reply.

[next night]

"Roxas…?"

Annoyed Roxas leapt out of his bed and pulled Sora up by his tee-shirt.

"Wha!"

Roxas dragged Sora to the roof of the apartment building without explaining anything.

"Roxas…what?"

"Thought you could use the air. Serious talks should always happen outside at night."

"We're having a serious talk?"

Roxas nodded, "How do you feel about Riku?"

"He's my best friend."

"Keep going."

Sora fidgeted, "I think he's cool." Roxas nodded encouragingly, "He's….strong. We get along really well. I admire him."

They were silent for awhile. Roxas waited expecting more.

"I miss him."

"Now?"

"Always. Whenever he's not around. I want to be with him all the time. He makes me happy."

"You're attracted to him."

"He's a male-"

"So what?"

"I…"

"I'm only telling you what you already know. You like him. More than a friend."

"Does that mean I like boys?"

Roxas shrugged, "Guess you'd have to be with a boy to find out." He would come to regret those words a few years later.

Sora contemplated this in silence for a second.

"Now," Roxas added with finality before returning to his room, "Never wake me up again."

* * *

reviews are awesome.


End file.
